1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording media unit and more particularly to a recording media unit in which a recording media is loaded by being entirely accommodated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording media is configured to include a solid-state element or a magnetic recording medium for recording information therein and may also include an information read/write device such as a magnetic head device. A recording media unit is configured such that a recording media can be loaded and ejected and is also capable of reading and writing information by accessing the recording media loaded therein.
The recording media unit may be of a type in which the entire recording media except for the rear end part is inserted inside the recording media unit and of a type in which the entire recording media is accommodated inside the recording media unit.
The recording media unit of the type in which the entire recording media is accommodated inside the recording media unit is configured such that a recording media holder pulls in the recording media that has been inserted to an intermediate position through a slot and also, by an ejection operation, ejects the recording media outside the recording media unit.
Conventionally, a mechanism for moving the recording media holder that supports the recording media upon loading and ejecting is provided with a motor as a power source and uses gears and racks.
Accordingly, since the recording media holder moving mechanism occupies a large space, it was difficult to apply such a recording media holder moving unit to a compact recording media unit.
Also, the recording media holder moving mechanism has drawbacks that a large number of components are required and that the manufacturing cost becomes high due to expensive components such as motors.